The invention relates to a device by a constructional part preferably extending between supporting parts of a building or plant construction, and preferably forming a partition between storeys, such as a floor or deck.
In known building and plant constructions the storey-separating constructional part is normally of concrete. The constructional part usually extends between the supporting parts of the building or plant construction, and is either cemented in situ or is in the form of prefabricated elements. Work on such constructional parts of concrete is resource demanding in its own ways. The use of heavy material such as concrete in the partition between storeys, entails that the supporting parts must be increased in size. Besides, each storey must be provided with additional height of at least 30 cm to provide room for channels for the air normally used for heating and/or cooling rooms in the building or plant construction. All these things are cost-increasing conditions of known constructions.
Among persons skilled in the art, there is a certain skepticism towards the use of material other than concrete in e.g. storey-separating constructional parts. Said skepticism involves, among other things, doubt as to carrying capacity, durability, etc. Neither has there been any capability of utilising the partition between storeys for carrying for example air which is used for heating and cooling. The objections in this matter are that the carrying capacity will be weakened, that the constructional part cannot be used for heating and cooling in a suitable manner, etc.
Besides, it is well known that the work of clearing snow and ice results in great costs during construction, as well as during the subsequent operation and maintenance of the building and the plant construction.
An object of the present invention is to avoid, to the greatest possible degree, the above heavy, work-demanding and cost-increasing constructional parts in concrete. Other objects are to reduce the storey height by the use of freely suspended air channels being avoided. Likewise, it is desired to provide a more efficient means of removing snow and ice lying on the constructional part, for instance when it forms part of the roof of the building or plant, and which means may be used for thawing snow and ice while the building or plant construction is under construction.
This has been realised by means of the present device by a constructional part preferably extending between supporting parts of a building or plant construction, and preferably forming a partition between storeys, such as a floor or a deck. The invention is characterized by the fact that the constructional part is self-supporting, preferably-of light-weight material and comprises a channel system, so that the constructional part may be utilised for heating and/or cooling of rooms in the building or plant construction, or may thaw snow or ice lying on the constructional part, respectively. The constructional part is made up of at least three interconnected layers of corrugated sheet material. The layers are placed at angles in such a way that corrugations form a preferably right angle between themselves, so that the corrugations of the sheet layers form a channel system. The channels are interconnected by a number of holes having been made in the intermediate layer. The holes extend transversely to and preferably in one plane through the mid section of the layer, so that air at a temperature adjusted for heating and/or cooling and thawing, respectively, may be taken through the formed channel system in a controlled manner. Other advantageous features of the invention will appear from the following part of the specification and the dependent claims.